Three Little Words
by charl88
Summary: Roy Mustang was sat up in the hospital bed. He couldn’t believe that he had managed to survive. He didn’t think that he would. Not with the injuries that he had sustained. [RoyxRiza]


**This is a short fic about Roy x Riza. I saw the last episode where Roy and Riza are in the hospital and Riza is feeding Roy and I couldn't help but smile and think that they make the cutest couple. So I wrote a short fic about the scene and what I would like to have happened. Please enjoy this fic and look out for some more.**

Roy Mustang was sat up in the hospital bed. He couldn't believe that he had managed to survive. He didn't think that he would. Not with the injuries that he had sustained. He thought that he was going to die as he collapsed to the floor, the Fuhrer's dead son dropping beside him. He saw Lieutenant Archer approaching him, aiming his gun at him and he couldn't do anything. He couldn't remember much about that but the last thing that he heard was Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye shooting Lieutenant Archer and running towards him shouting at him.

He looked over at Lieutenant Hawkeye who was beside his bed, peeling an apple. She was wearing a low cut white blouse and had her long flowing blonde hair down. Roy couldn't help but smile. He hadn't seen her with her hair down before and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. He had always seen her with short hair or her hair put up. He had never admitted it but he was in love with Lieutenant Hawkeye. He had been for a while. A woman had never made him feel like Riza made him feel. He felt himself going weaker whenever he was around her. Found himself wondering if she ever thought of him. He loved everything about her. The way she looked, her blonde flowing locks and the way she liked to take control of a situation. Nothing bothered her, nothing scared her and she always helped people when they needed it. There was nothing about Riza Hawkeye that Roy didn't like. He didn't have the courage to admit his feelings for her. But he wished he did. He wished that he could come out and say those three little words that meant so much to a person. The three words that were closest to the heart.

Riza Hawkeye sat beside Roy's bed and peeled the apple. She couldn't help but feel thankful that Roy was alive. She thought that she had lost him. When she saw him lying on the floor, covered in blood, she thought that he was gone and that she would never see him again. But somehow he had managed to survive. '_He definitely is as persistent and as strong as he makes out_' she thought to herself. And she was glad that he was. She didn't know what she would have done if Roy had died that night. She cared for him. More than she should have. She was in love with him but had never admitted it. She didn't know what he would say if she ever told him the truth.

At first she hated Roy Mustang. She hated the way that he was always so cocky, so arrogant and liked to have things done his way. But over the time she had realised that he was like that because he was afraid. Afraid that he wouldn't be able to fulfil his dream. And that he was different to the person that he portrayed. When Ed and Al came apart of the military she began to see a different side of Roy. She began to see a caring, loving side of Roy. And even though he didn't admit it but he cared about Ed and Al and didn't want to see them hurt. And this brought a new side of Roy that Riza began to fall for. She had always thought that he was cute though, but you couldn't have a relationship on just looks alone. She needed security and someone that would care and protect her and treat her the right way. And she knew that Roy would do that if she ever had the chance to admit her feelings for him. If only.

Roy looked at Riza and noticed that she was frowning. He began to feel guilty. Maybe she didn't want to be there but she was because no one else wanted to be. Roy wasn't particularly popular with his fellow workers. They respected him but he wasn't close to any of them. He couldn't rely on them to be there when he needed them. The only people that he could rely on were Riza and Maes. But Maes was killed. The one person that he truly cared about and trusted and respected had been taken away from him. "What's the frown for?" he asked Riza.

Riza looked up at Roy and continued peeling the apple. "The plan was perfect you did your part but I should have come here sooner to protect you" she replied. She was feeling guilty that she hadn't arrived sooner. '_Maybe if I had he wouldn't be here right now_' she thought to herself. '_He would be back to his old self_'. She blamed herself for Roy's state. She knew that it wasn't her fault deep down but she couldn't help it. She was late and because of that Roy was hurt.

"Nothing's perfect. The world's not perfect but it's there for us trying the best it can. That's what makes it so damn beautiful" Roy told her '_Just like you_' he thought to himself feeling his stomach turn with the look that Riza was giving him. He sometimes wished that she didn't have this effect on him. He hated the fact that he couldn't have what he wanted.

"Just shut up and eat" Riza told him as she shoved a piece of apple into his mouth. Roy sighed and ate the apple. Not once taking his eyes of Riza. Riza looked back at the apple and started to peel another piece but was interrupted by Roy who placed his hand on hers.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault" Roy knew that Riza was feeling guilty over the situation. He hated it. He hated the fact that she was blaming herself. He didn't blame her. He never would. What happened happened and it wasn't no one's fault. Especially hers.

"I do Colonel. If I had gotten there earlier then you…" Riza started but she couldn't finish her sentence because Roy leant over and placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

Roy pulled away and smiled slightly. He had finally done it. It hadn't gone the way that he had planned but he had finally admitted his feelings. Riza looked at him and returned the smile.

"I love you Riza. I have never felt this way towards someone before. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you before" he looked away slightly. Ashamed that he, Colonel Mustang, 'The Flame Alchemist', known for his bossiness, his arrogance, was here telling someone that he loved them.

"I feel the same way towards you Colonel Mustang"

Roy laughed slightly "I think we can move on from the Colonel thing eh?".

Riza smiled weakly and placed her hand into Roy's. He squeezed it gently and looked into Riza's eyes. Riza returned the look and could feel herself becoming weak at the knees. She got up and sat beside Roy on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and the two stayed like that. Enjoying the comfort of each other.

They had finally got what they wanted.

Each other.


End file.
